Story of Silent Love
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: A Gift in the form of a story to my friend :)


**A/N :** For my rajvian friend : **NainaCID** on her Birthday . Romance overdosed !

..

/\/\/\

Happy Birthday Dear…!

\/\/\/

..

* * *

**Scene 1 : First Meet :**

A girl with smile on her face enters the bureau

Girl : good morning sir

Rajat : good morning…ji kahiye ..?

Girl : sir woh..

Rajat : lagta hein aap pareshaan hein yaha( pointing towards chair) baithiye

Girl (irritated) : muje acp sir se milna hein…

Rajat : acp sir abhi nhi aaye hein …aap muje bata sakhti hein

Girl : dekhiye mein…rajat cuts her

Rajat : aapki problem kya hein …? Dekhiye abhi acp sir nhi hein…aap chali jayiye…

Girl : huhh….pehle aap meri baat suniye

Rajat : muje kuch nhi sun na ..

Girl : dekhiye MR aap muje galat samaj rahe hein

Rajat : rajat naam hein mera …

Girl : jo bhi hein …nd btw aap hein koun mujse sawaal jawaab kar rahe hein..?

Rajat : mein…

Sudden bureau door opens and acp sir enters

Acp : aagyi tum

Girl : ji sir

Acp : good …to rajat : rajat is se milo yeh hein nayi cid officer sub-inspector PURVI

Rajat : nayi cid officer…? (thinking : ise kisne officer bana diya ..attitude toh khub hein isme miss attitude kahi ki)

Acp : haan…kyu…?

Rajat : b..bas aise hi pucha sir…

Purvi : vaise acp sir yeh MR koun hein…?

Rajat glares at her

Acp : purvi yeh senior inspector RAJAT …yahi 5 6 din pehle hi join hue hein ….

Purvi : kyaa senior inspector…? (thinking : senior aur yeh LOL ab muje inhe is akdoo ko sir kehna hoga …nooo never )

Acp : haan…aur jaise ki tum dono naye ho aur baaki ke officers bahar mission pe hein isliye tum dono ki dosti jamegi and he smiles at both and leaves

Rajat and purvi give angry look to each other

Rajat and purvi murmurs : dosti aur isse never

And they move towards two different directions of bureau .

They use to fight daily for silly reasons but not infront of their seniors …they use to work together but without talking or looking at each other..

* * *

**Scene2 : caring **

In a fort rajat purvi and pankaj were running behind a criminal …but sudden criminal disappears

Rajat : sab log divide ho jao ..har ek jagah dekho …woh yahi kahi hoga…aur agar kuch na mile toh vapas yahi isi jagah aana

They nods and follows his instructions

After searching for 10min rajat and pankaj returns back

Rajat : purvi kaha hein…?

Pankaj : pata nhi sir…mein jab right ki taraf dekhne gaya toh woh left ki taraf gyi thi….

Rajat : chalo dekhte hein…

They search but couldn't find her

Rajat sighs : huh kaha chali gyi…kahi kisi musibat mein na padh jaaye…

Pankaj : rajat sir

Rajat : haan…

Pankaj : yeh dekhiye purvi ki gun aur yaha khoon ke kuch drops bhi hein…

Rajat : oh no…us gufa(pointing towards cave) mein dekhte hein

They move inside that gufa and saw purvi tied with rope on chair and a cloth was there on her mouth

Purvi signals and nods no as not to move ahead but rajat moves

He removes the cloth

Purvi : sir jayiye aap dono yaha se…

Rajat : nhii …agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh acp sir muje nhi chodengey

Purvi : sir..jayiyee…yaha mere chair ke peeche bomb hein …go sir…

Pankaj ; bomb…?

Rajat : kyaa…he checks behind …time bomb oh no 3 min hi hein..pankaj tum jao

Pankaj : nhi sir mein aap dono ko akele chodke nhi jaunga…

Purvi : aap dono jayiyeee…

Rajat removes a pen knife and checks the wire : purvi kuch nhi hoga hume aur tumhe bhi…

Purvi : sir time kam hein jayiyee…

Rajat : shh purvi…

A sound of gun shot

Rajat : yeh awaaz ..pankaj jao dekho…

Pankaj : par…

Rajat : go pankaj….

Pankaj leaves

Purvi : sir aap bhi jayiye plzz…

Rajat thinks to cut red wire or yellow : purvi tum chup rahogi…kitta bolti ho huh

Purvi : sir aap kyu bacha rahe hein muje…mein toh aapse itna ladti hun…

Rajat : jaisi bhi ho tum bhi cid ka ek hissa ho…aur mein nhi chahta ki cid ka hissa alag ho…

This was enough for purvi to see his caring side ….

Rajat finally cuts the yellow wire and the bomb stops

Rajat sighs and wipes his sweat from forehead

Rajat : dekha sab theek hein ….and he unties her

Purvi : sir thank …rajat cuts her

Rajat : chalo jaldi….

They moves outside the cave

Pankaj comes running

Pankaj : sir sab theek hein..?

Rajat : haan…

Pankaj : purvi tumhare sar se khoon nikal raha hein

Purvi : haan its ok I m fyn..

Rajat : r u sure..?

Purvi nods

Rajat : pankaj kya pata chala ?

Pankaj : sir woh abhijeet sir aur daya sir the ..unhone us criminal le leg par goli chalayi thi…aur use pakad liya

Rajat : ohh ..chalo …

Purvis head starts spinning but she acts evrythng is ok

Abhijeet comes running : theek ho sab..?

Rajat : ji sir..

Abhijeet ; ok…pankaj tum chalo mere saath..aur rajat tum purvi ko hospital le jao…

Rajat nods….abhijeet and pankaj leaves

Purvi : sir its ok mein theek hun…

Rajat : sar se khoon behra hein aur keh rahi ho theek hu…pata hein tum bahut strong ho…chalo ab…

Purvi looks at him and moves ahead but she lost her balance and falls in rajats arm safely and faints

Rajat : lo ab tak Jhansi ki rani jaise baatein kar rahi thi…ab dekho…and he lifts her in his arms and moves to hospital

**At hospital :**

Doctor told rajat that she is fyn now you can meet him and you can take her back home ..

He goes to meet her and saw her uncounscious

Rajat looks at her and smile …he don't know why but he was smiling

Purvi slowly opens her eyes and saw him smiling at her .

This was the first step towards friendship…

* * *

**Scene3 : Friendship …**

Purvi was sitting alone in a coffee shop thinking

After a while a man enters …he saw her and thought lets give her company

He sat opposite to her

Rajat : purvi…? He called her name

Purvi didn't respond

He again called her bt again she didn't respond

He kept his hand upon her hand which was on table

Purvi was shocked

Purvi : sir aap yaha…?

Rajat : haan kyu …? Mein nhi aa sakhta

Purvi : nhi nhi bas aise hi puch rahi thi…

Rajat : ok relax…vaise tum kis soch mein dubi hui thi…?

Purvi : nhi toh …

Rajat : accha…toh yeh coffee shyd AC ki vajah se thandi hogyi…jabki yaha AC hein hi nhi….

Purvi smiles : kya sir aap bhi….

Rajat : ab batao kya hua…?

Purvi : kuch nhi…

Rajat : hmm…ok ab samjha tum kyu nhi bol rahi ho muje…

Purvi : kyu..?

Rajat ; kyu ki na toh mein tumhara dost hun aur na hi mujpar yakin karti ho…

Purvi : aare nhi sir…aisi baat nhi hein ….

Rajat : toh fir…chalo aaj se nhi…abhi se tum muje aapna dost samjho aur beyjichak mujse kaho…

Purvi thinks for a while and speaks : woh…mein apni family ko miss kar rahi thi…

Rajat : ohh…lekin hum hein na tumhare saath puri CID team hein aur mein bhi toh hun ladayi karne ke liye….

Purvi laughs : no sir…no ladayi…ab toh aap mere dost hein na …

Rajat : yeh tum keh rahi ho….my god muje yakin nhi hora…purvi keh rahi hein ki mein uska dost hun….

Purvi glares at him

Rajat ; ab aise look mat do….darne vaala nhi hun mein …

Purvi : acchaa…

And they both burst out laughing …

* * *

**Scene 4 : first hug :**

_Set after (gunhegar cid office rajat)_

He sat silent …it was past midnight ..those relaxing sound of waves were all that he could hear .He was enjoying the beauty of sea

When he was lost in his thoughts someone kept hand on his shoulder

Rajat ; tum yaha..?

Purvi : haan muje laga aapko ek dost ki zarurat hein….

Rajat : thanks par muje abhi akela rehna hein …

Purvi : jaanti hun…par problems share karne se hi kam hoti hein ….she looks at him and continues : agar aapko kuch bhi share karna hein toh yaad rakiye mein hamesha aapke saath hi hun ….

And she turns to leave but rajat stops her by holding her wrist

Rajat : ruko…

Purvi looks at him ….

Rajat : I m sorry..

Purvi : no sir why r u sry…

Rajat : woh mein ne tumse aise baat kiya abhi..

Purvi : I understand sir …its ok

Rajat : hmm…pata hein agar aaj woh sabot nhi milta toh kya hota…par thanks to tarika usne meri bahut madat ki…

Purvi : haan sir …

Rajat : usne uski jaan khatre mein daali ..papa ka khayal rakha …

Purvi : aapne behen maana hein na ko..woh kaise aapke papa ko kuch hone deti…

Rajat : haan…par phir bhi…mein ne kaise soch liya ki papa ne khoon nd he stops

Purvi : sir kabhi jo dikhta hein vaisa hota nhi hein ..isme aapki bhi koi galti nhi hein …woh toh waqt aur halaat vaise the…and she keeps her hand on his and speaks

Purvi : ab aap bhul jayiye woh sab…aage kya hoga woh sochiye …

Rajat : yeh asaan nhi hein purvi…

Purvi : jaanti hun sir..par koshish kijiye…

Rajat : purvi…and he hugs her

She too hugs him back as she know he needs someone to console him…she led him shed all his feelings in the form of tears…

**..oO THE END Oo...**

* * *

**A/N** : HB **NainaCID** . hope you liked it..!


End file.
